Outlaw Queen: Faith Trust, and Pixie Dust Chapter 1
by hook-is-emma's-anchor
Summary: Regina finds out she's pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Robin.


Regina was two weeks late. She was freaking out. All these thoughts going through her head were making it worse. Could she really be pregnant. She thought her and Robin had been careful. But, if it was true she would be open to having a baby. She raised Henry by herself. This time she wouldn't be doing it by herself. Regina made her an appointment to get a pregnancy test done. She went in and they did a test, Dr. Whale came out with the results. "Well I have some good news for you Regina, you're pregnant. She really had mixed feelings about this. She wasn't sure if they were both ready for this, but she knew that they would get through this together. She didn't know how to tell Robin, maybe she needed to talk to a friend before telling him. She had a lunch date that day with Mary Margaret, she was the perfect person to talk to about this. There were thoughts where she had thought about cancelling but she told herself she really needed to tell someone before he finds out from someone.

Am hour later Regina met Mary Margaret at Granny's for lunch. When Mary Margaret saw her she gave her a hug because she could tell something was bothering Regina but wasn't sure what it was. "Regina? Are you okay? Something bothering you? "I'm fine. How's the little prince?" "He's good he's definiitely like his father though" "Well I guess that's what happens when you marry a Charming" "Yeah I guess so. So how are you and Robin?" "We're good." "That's great. I'm so happy you found happiness." "I am too. But I need some friendly advice" Regina was so nervous. She was even nervous to tell Mary Margaret. "Is everything okay?" :Yes. Everything is great." "Then what's bothering you?" "Well, I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Robin." "Regina! That's amazing! But don't be afraid just approach him. Tell him you have some wonderful news. I'm sure he'll be excited." "Are you sure?" "Yes! Regina, he loves you very much and he wouldn't let you go." Regina began to tear up. "Don't cry. it'll be alright." I know I just haven't had someone love me like this since Daniel." "I know." "Thank you Mary Margaret, you helped a lot." "You're welcome. I'm here for you if you need to talk." They both finished their lunch and said their goodbye's.

Regina was having a hard time concentrating at work the rest of the day all she could think about was being pregnant and that she needed to tell Robin once he got home. Four O'clock finally came around. It was time for her to head home and to pick Roland up from school. Henry was staying with Emma for the night. When she went to pick Roland up from school, he came running to her yelling "Momma!"He had been calling her Mom, Momma after a few short months. Regina buckled him in the car and they drove off. "So Roland how was school today?" It was great! I love all the kids who go there! "Good now lets go home. Daddy should be home any minute." "Okay!"

When Regina got home Robin was already there. Roland went running to him "Daddy! I missed you!" "I missed you too little man, why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner, alright?" Roland ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. "Well there's that beautiful face I've missed all day." Robin grabbed her and kissed her. "I missed you too. Hey we need to talk after dinner." "Is everything alright?" "Yes, everything is perfect." Regina then went in for a kiss. After dinner was over Regina gave Roland a bath and helped him get ready for bed. She tucked him in and read him his favorite bedtime story. Roland was fast asleep halfway through the story.

She walked into the bedroom, he was laying in bed watching t.v. His hair was wet, nothing on but pajama bottoms, exactly how she liked him. She quickly got her pajamas on and crawled in bed and cuddled up with him. "Regina, what did we need to talk about?" "I have some wonderful news..."I'm pregnant." "That's wonderful Regina! This is one of the happiest days of my life!" Robin kissed her long and hard. Regina was glowing with joy as they cuddled in bed with each other.


End file.
